


Port Mafia Seraph

by genocidalpixi



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: Armed Detective Agency (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Maybe some angst, Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Tooth Rotting Fluff, dazai x reader, fem reader - Freeform, yn isn’t a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genocidalpixi/pseuds/genocidalpixi
Summary: Dazai Osamu’s love language is touch, and Y/N seems to be the only one who doesn’t mind it.
Relationships: dazai osamu x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Port Mafia Seraph

She surged through the battlefield with a fervor nobody had ever seen in someone. Save for maybe Nakahara Chuuya’s extravagant mass murders.

Her speed only heightened the effects of her ability, making her touch more lethal than the most potent of poisons.

The addition of y/n l/n to the mafia was definitely a good one.

This is the thought that went through Mori’s head as he gazed down upon the ability users being wiped out with the woman’s skill and prowess. 

He wasn’t scared of her. No, not at all. But if she decided he was on her list of enemies, she would pose as a threat. And that is why he had to keep her as close as possible. If he couldn’t watch her every move, there was always the chance she would turn on him.

She reminded him of a certain former mafia executive that slipped through his fingers.

***

‘Listen Chuuya, waking up is a fucking chore I do not care what you, mister ‘i-wake-up-at-the-ass-crack-of-dawn-and-make-myself-breakfast-without-mental-breakdowns-inbetween’, say’ she ranted as she zipped up her boots, her phone between her ear and shoulder. She grabbed the keys and booked it out of the apartment.

‘You haven’t touched any of your paperwork since March. You of all people wouldn’t even know what a chore is’ he replied through the phone lazily.

He could hear the clicking of her heels against the pavement as she speed-walked to the Port Mafia base. ‘It’s fine I’m always late so they won’t really care’ she mumbled as she stabbed her keys into the keyhole of her office door.

‘Won’t they?’ Chuuya snickered as he heard a thump and a yelp of pain.

‘Shut up. They won’t. It’s okay because Mori favors me’ y/n replied, sorting through the pile of papers collecting dust on her table to find a thin yellow file. 

‘Yeah, lucky you’.

‘Are you still fucking salty?’

‘No.’

‘IT WAS ONE TIME!’

‘ONE TIME TOO MANY!’

The conversation paused as she reached the door to the room Chuuya and the other Port Mafia executives were in. 

She hung up, hearing Chuuya yell ‘did she just hang up on me??’ through the door. Checking her appearance in the reflection of the windows, she straightened her tie and took in a deep breath.

And mentally cursed Mori once more.

How is it that she was expected to be up until 3am, chasing down enemies, only to wake up at 8am and come to the base? This was inhumane, but most things in the Port Mafia were.

Steeling herself, she knocked twice on the sleek mahogany door. She heard silence on the other side, and then the door creaked open to reveal her favorite small hat man.

‘Chuuya!’ y/n exclaimed dramatically, throwing her arms around the redhead, making him gag at her affection. He still hugged her back though, but he would pummel anyone who caught onto it.

Chuuya Nakahara was her best friend and her partner in crime. The two of them were Mori’s go-to executives to dump work on, even though he knew y/n would only complete one quarter of any work he assigned to her.

God, she hated Mori.

She looked behind Chuuya to see Mori, sneering at her with the most disgusting face. She almost threw up in her mouth. Kouyou sat beside him, looking as elegant as ever. Y/n greeted the older woman after letting go of her chihuahua of a best friend.

Swans warranted respect. Chihuahuas warranted cuddles.

The meeting was as boring as almost ever other Port Mafia executive meeting was. Ace was ridiculed by y/n and Chuuya openly laughed while Kouyou coughed behind her sleeve and Mori barely hid his amusement. Before long, it was over and they were free to go.

Y/n immediately grabbed Chuuya’s arm and pulled him out of the room. ‘Listen little hat man, I saw the cutest café the other day and I’ve been holding myself back from going so I can go with you’ she gushed as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Chuuya didn’t particularly not want to go but it was routine of him to act begrudging and so he did. Routine was something he valued.

And going out with y/n after every executive meeting was routine too.

The café was pretty, but the food was mediocre to Chuuya. Y/n adored the cream puffs more than anything else. He enjoyed relaxing for once that week though, outside the perimeters of the base.

But as fate would have it, his peace did not last long.

The bell jingled, indicating the entrance of a new customer. He heard the waiter greet them, and as he looked up, he took a double take. No, a triple take, because what the fuck, was that Dazai??

Y/n hummed obliviously, a bit of cream on the left corner of her mouth. She looked at Chuuya, about to offer him one of the treats, when she saw the mortified look on his face.

‘Chuuya!’ a foreign voice exclaimed. Well, foreign to y/n. Chuuya found it painfully familiar. He once again, gagged.

‘Dazai’ the redhead groaned.

Y/n remained confused, not knowing what exactly was taking place. Chuuya and y/n made it a point never to talk about their pasts with each other, because they both wanted to keep it private. She had no idea who the man with curly brown hair was. But she liked his trench coat.

‘Hey, Chuuya, who’s that?’ Dazai gasped. ‘Did you finally get a girlfriend? That’s a surprise nobody was expecti- OUCH’

Chuuya had taken off his shoe and thrown it at the taller man. The younger looking boy with the white hair behind him looked terrified and nervous. Y/n sympathized with him, motioning him forward.

He slowly inched up to her, and she introduced herself, handing him a cream puff. ‘Hi, my name is y/n l/n. What’s your’s?’

‘Atsushi Nakajima’ he glanced to Dazai nervously, who was still too busy arguing with the small redhead across from her.  
Atsushi and y/n watched the two men banter back and forth like a married couple. 

Dazai gestured dramatically to the ceiling as they talked and when his eyes were going back to Chuuya’s, they caught y/n’s. 

And then a dangerous sparkle lit up his brown eyes.

‘Wow, what a beautiful woman’ Dazai gasped, getting down on one knee and taking y/n’s hand with his. She noticed bandages decorating his wrists, peeking out from the sleeves of his trench coat. ‘What are you doing, spending time with a hatrack like him? What do you say you and I go commit double suicide together on the-‘ ‘DON’T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!’

Once again, the two began arguing, but y/n was left with a foreboding feeling. Something that was weighting her heart down began to make itself apparent.

‘Double suicide, huh?’ she mumbled. It didn’t sound as repulsive as it should’ve.

Chuuya’s eyes flashed with concern as he noticed the dead stare y/n was giving Dazai.

‘See? She’s interested in me, Chuuya, keep out of it’

Y/n’s mind rebooted and she laughed coldly.

Chuuya winced.

‘I’m not interested in anyone, thank you. Nobody I’ve ever met has interested me’ she looked Dazai dead in the eyes. He looked taken aback. 

Chuuya intervened, grabbing y/n’s hand. ‘Let’s get out of here’ he said, pulling her to her feet.

‘Then maybe I could interest you in me. I’m sure it’s worth a try for a beautiful woman like you’ Dazai’s voice lacked sarcasm or humor.

It seemed almost venomous, with a promise of another meeting.

‘We’ll see then, won’t we?’

‘Can I have another cream puff?’ Atsushi asked, the tension in the room suffocating.

‘Sure!’ y/n said with a smile on her face.

Right as she was about to hand him another cream-filled treat, the ground began to shake. 

‘Wha-AAAAAHH!’

A black hole seemed to open up under their feet, pulled them in, before everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> first time on ao3 let’s fucking go. the black hole was an ability, if you didn’t realize.


End file.
